zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Jace Witherfang
Jace Witherfang is an 18 year old leporis from Southern Aurora. He is an incredibly skilled hunter though he was originally training to become a shaman but abandoned his training for unknown reasons. Jace has a particularly distrustful attitude towards humans due to their actions in both the Dragon Exodus and Human-Mantodea War. However, he becomes a reluctant companion of Shizuka Hattori when he is tasked by his tribe's chief with escorting Shizuka and her party out of the Aurora and back to civilization. He decides to continue traveling with them in order to finally see the world of Aileron from beyond the Aurora's ice walls. Physical description Typical to the lepori race, Jace has pale blue fur and stands taller than an average human on digitigrade legs. Like other males of his race, Jace has a long tail of thick fur and two erect wolf-like ears. He has messy black hair tied in a low ponytail and yellow eyes. He is always dressed in his lepori hunter armor, which is black and red, over top dark robes. Personality Due to having been raised in the isolated tribe of lepori in the Southern Aurora, Jace has always felt like a prisoner and greatly looks down on his people's desire to continue hiding and separating themselves from the rest of Aileron. His greatest desire is to journey beyond the ice walls and see the rest of Aileron, but he is constantly prevented from doing so by his own people, resulting in a very rebellious, impatient and taciturn attitude. In his youth, Jace showed great promise to become a shaman and even held a great respect for the spirits, however, something occurred during his final test that caused him to turn his back on spirits and abandon his training to become a hunter instead. He also bears a deep hatred towards humans, viewing them all as greedy, corrupt and selfish, causing much tension between him and Shizuka when they first meet. Abilities Powers *'Ice magic:' Belonging to one of the only two remaining races to still possess magic from the spirits, Jace is a proficient wielder of ice magic. Through childhood, he was considered a prodigy and trained to become a shaman. However, since turning his back on spirits and abandoning his shaman training, Jace has never used his magic again. *'Spiritual awareness:' From his shaman training, Jace gained some level of heightened spiritual awareness. Despite his prodigious skills in youth, Jace was never able to sense a guardian spirit. This skill has likely waned with Jace's abandonment of lepori shaman ways. Skills *'Expert combat training:' Jace is a proficient and skilled fighter in both armed and unarmed combat and can easily hold his own in battle. *'Expert marksmanship:' From his training as a hunter, Jace became an expert archer with deadly precision and accuracy. *'Expert swordsmanship:' Jace is also well trained in swordplay. *'Hunting and tracking:' As a hunter, Jace is an expert in tracking and hunting down prey. *'Cold adaptation:' The lepori have adapted to extreme cold temperatures and are easily able to adapt to tundra-like environments. Jace is capable of easily adapting to arctic-like terrains and climates. *'Cold resistance:' Having grown up in Southern Aurora, Jace is used to the cold climates and can easily handle the freezing temperatures. *'Enhanced speed and jump:' Jace's digitigrade legs allows him to run at great speeds and jump higher and farther than an average human. *'Enhanced senses:' The lepori all have heightened senses that greatly exceed those of an average humans. Jace has keen eyesight, enhanced hearing and a strong sense of smell. Weaknesses *'Heat:' As a resident to colder climates, Jace is unused to warmer temperatures. Equipment *'Bow and arrows' *'Saber' *'Armor' Trivia *Jace's surname is a reference to the character of the same name from Dragon Age: Origins. Category:Aileron Category:Male Category:Good Category:Lepori Category:A to Z Category:Original Characters